Aqua, Terra, and Ventus' Adventures of Snoopy, Come Home
Aqua, Terra, and Ventus' Adventures of Snoopy, Come Home is another upcoming Kingdom Hearts/Peanuts crossover flim planned to be made by TheAngryPepe. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Snoopy and the rest of the Peanuts gang go to the beach for the day. Once there, Snoopy promises to go back to the beach the next day to meet up with Peppermint Patty. After Charlie Brown has gone home to play Monopoly with the others and lands on "Go directly to jail. Do not pass go. Do not collect $200.00". He notices Snoopy is late, but does not take note of it. The next day, Snoopy is thrown off the beach due to a new "No Dogs Allowed on this beach" rule (thus setting a running gag in the film). Then Snoopy gets thrown out of a library due to another "No Dogs Allowed in library" rule. He then gets into a fight with Linus over his blanket, and later beats Lucy in a boxing match. Later, Snoopy receives a letter from a girl named Lila, who has been in the hospital for three weeks for unknown reason and needs Snoopy to keep her company. Upon receiving the letter, Snoopy immediately sets off with Woodstock the bird to go see her, leaving Charlie Brown completely in the dark as to who Lila is. Linus decides to do some investigating, and discovers that Lila is Snoopy's original owner; Charlie Brown faints upon hearing this. En route to see Lila, Snoopy and Woodstock are forced to face the challenges of a world full of signs declaring "No Dogs Allowed." Each instance - on a bus, a train, and elsewhere - is musically accented by the deep tones of Thurl Ravenscroft. The pair are briefly adopted as pets by an annoying girl (identified as Clara only in the closed-captioning), but manage to escape. Snoopy and Woodstock camp out, and play football and music while preparing dinner. Snoopy finally reaches the hospital but again, no dogs are allowed inside. To add further insult, the hospital does not allow birds to enter either. Snoopy is foiled in his first attempt to sneak into Lila's room, but his second attempt is successful. He then keeps Lila company for the rest of her stay. Lila claims Snoopy's visit helped her to get better. She then asks Snoopy to go home with her, but he has doubts about this idea. Snoopy decides to go back home to Charlie Brown. However, upon seeing her watching him tearfully from her hospital window, Snoopy grudgingly runs back to her, which she takes as a sign that he wants to live with her. But first, he needs to return to "settle his affairs" and say goodbye. Snoopy writes a letter directing that certain items of his will be given away: Linus is given his croquet set and chess set, while Schroeder receives Snoopy's record collection. The kids throw Snoopy a large, tearful going-away party, each one bringing a gift. The kids closest to Snoopy get up to say a few words in his honor. But when it is Charlie Brown's turn to speak, he is overwhelmed to the point of silence. After he gives Snoopy his present, he finally cries out in pain with Snoopy doing likewise. When crying, Charlie Brown sounds like a fire truck siren. The rest of the gang, even Lucy, eventually follows suit when Schroeder plays "It's A Long Way To Tipperary" on his piano after Snoopy opens his mountain of presents (every single gift is a bone). After Snoopy leaves, Charlie Brown is unable to sleep or eat. When Snoopy arrives at Lila's apartment building the next day, he sees a sign next to the front door that says "No dogs allowed in this building". Lila arrives and Snoopy is reluctantly introduced to her pet cat. Snoopy shows Lila the sign, which releases him from his obligation to Lila. He then leaves Lila behind and joyfully returns to Charlie Brown and the others. Back home, the children are overjoyed to see Snoopy return, carrying him on high to his dog house. Once there, Snoopy demands that the kids return the items he had given them before he left, turning their feelings to annoyance. The gang then leaves Charlie Brown and Snoopy together, then Charlie Brown walks crossly away. The film ends with end credits being typed out by Woodstock as Snoopy dictates. Trivia Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo, Snagglepuss, Wally Gator, Top Cat, Quick Draw McGraw, Huckleberry Hound, Auggie Doogie and Doggie Daddy, Magilla Gorilla, Prince James, Princess Amber, Naomi Turner, Mateo and Gabe will be Guest Starring in This Film. Both Yogi's Ark Lark and Snoopy Come Home were Released in 1972. Category:TheAngryPepe Category:Aqua, Terra, and Ventus' Adventure Series